Sozinho?
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Inspirada na música Sozinho interpretada por Caetano Veloso. Não é songfic. One shot em comemoração ao dia dos namorados. Yaoi . AsterionMisty . Asterion POV


**SOZINHO?**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

Olho pela sexta vez o relógio nessa maldita noite fria. Na verdade ela nem está tão fria, mas sinto falta do calor que por muito tempo me acompanhou. Eu só queria que você estivesse aqui agora, deitado ao meu lado, fazendo-me carinho, como você costumava fazer. Já se passaram dois dias e nenhuma palavra foi trocada. Isso é pior do que escutar você me acusar de coisas que eu nunca fiz.

Sento-me na cama e começo a revirar a gaveta do meu criado-mudo. Bem ao fundo encontro um livro e dentro dele, uma foto nossa. Acho que você nem sabe da existência dela. Deve pensar que eu a perdi ou a destruí. Mas ela é o que sempre me manteve em pé, todas as vezes que em brigamos anteriormente. Através dela lembro de como tudo começou e, consequentemente, de tudo o que passamos juntos. É o meu elo com o nosso passado. Um passado que eu não quero que seja apenas um passado. Quero que seja um passado que eu desfrute durante meu futuro... até a minha morte.

Lembro de como você era arrogante ao extremo quando me conheceu. Lembro-me muito bem das brigas e dos ciúmes de tudo e de todos. Lembro até mesmo de suas perguntas meio tolas de vez em quando quanto a sua beleza. Lembro da sua morte, até mesmo da minha... Mas nada foi pior do que vê-lo jazendo sem vida perante meus olhos. É algo que eu nunca mais quero sentir.

Apesar de disso, nós tivemos tudo o que poderíamos ter em nosso namoro... ou pelo menos assim eu penso. Nunca me senti tão completo. Não, na verdade me senti realmente completo com o nascimento de Mion. Ela é a mais pura prova de nosso amor. Ninguém poderia me dar um presente tão belo quanto ela a não ser você: o único que eu desejo.

Ao menos agora, você não pensou em separação. É o que eu penso. Por isso te dei esse tempo que nós concordamos em nos dar num acordo tácito. Sei que está chateado e eu entendo isso. Afinal eu sempre cobrei sinceridade de você e logo agora isso nos acontece.

Será que você não confia em mim? Porque desde o nascimento de Mion, você não me cobra tantas satisfações como na época em que apenas namorávamos. Parece que se acomodou e eu sei que você não é disso. E se antes me acompanhava para tudo quanto é lugar feito chiclete, hoje já não o faz mais. Não que eu queira mostrar aos outros que eu sou seu dono, até porque eu não o sou e também não desejo que o vejam como um animal domesticado submisso a mim.

Mas sentir seus braços a minha volta agora iria bem. Qualquer carinho seu me faria bem, mesmo que fosse apenas uma palavra. Sei que tenho segredos e faço muitos planos, mas nunca os escondi de você. Até porque eu nunca conseguiria. Seus olhos simplesmente me lêem, mesmo que eu não queira. Mentir para você é uma missão impossível de se cumprir. Você é o único que realmente me conhece, então porque me tortura dessa maneira? Há dois dias você partiu nessa viagem com nossa filha e desde então não tenho uma notícia sua.

Você não tem medo d'eu me interessar por alguém? Sei lá. D'eu finalmente fazer o que ela tanto deseja e assim fazer verdadeiros seus pensamentos. Eu nunca faria isso, eu sei. Mas mesmo assim você não tem medo?

Penso que quanto mais a gente gosta de alguém, mais queremos estar perto desse alguém. Mais queremos ajudar, cuidar, dar amor. Será que o que vivemos realmente é amor? Eu começo a me questionar, porque não vejo os outros casais terem tantos problemas como nós. Nem mesmo Kamus e Miro que vivem tendo discussões por ciúmes têm tantas crises.

Será que seu amor é só da boca para fora? Será que você está me enganando todo esse tempo? Irei me sentir um tolo se for esse o motivo. Logo eu, o cavaleiro que lê pensamentos, ser enganado. Prefiro pensar que você não está maduro, afinal, tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Eu só queria saber onde você está.

– Asterion...

Ainda com a foto em minha mão, volto meu ser a pessoa que está parada no batente da porta do meu quarto. Eu desejo do fundo do meu ser que seja apenas um ser de cabelos loiros, com a pele branca macia como a seda, com aquele sotaque francês, que me deixa como um adolescente toda vez que me toca.

– Eu... – não digo uma palavra. Espero que Misty fale por si próprio. Eu nunca soube quando agir nesses momentos mesmo. Espero apenas que ele saiba levar a conversa assim como ele o fez em todas as outras vezes em que estivemos em situação parecida – Por que não me disse antes?

– Por que desconfiou de mim?

– Porque você sempre desconfiou de mim.

Calo-me. De certa forma eu sei que ele diz a verdade e isso é o que me mais me dói.

– Ela...

– Responda apenas o que eu perguntei.

Eu não vi nada além da tristeza. Eu não agüentava mais ver aquilo logo na pessoa que eu mais amava. Suspirei antes de dizer toda a verdade olhando dentro de seus olhos.

– Porque eu saí com ela algumas vezes quando não estávamos juntos. Eu pensei que você não iria mais querer saber de mim quando soubesse disso. Eu tinha medo... de te perder. E ainda tenho. E tenho duplamente. Não quero perder você, nem a Mion.

– Então aquelas cartas e bilhetes... – Misty começou a me perguntar, andando em minha direção.

– ... foram escritos antes do nascimento da Mion.

– Leu meu pensamento? – indagou-me ao sentar na cama.

– Não.

Então você sorri para mim e eu fico meio abobado perante o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida. Aquele sorriso que me amolece e que aquece meu coração. Em pensar que tantas vezes já estive perto de perdê-lo...

– Você ainda tem? – olho para seu dedo, que aponta a foto em minha mão. Eu já até tinha me esquecido dela – Pensei que...

– Nunca. Nunca faria isso.

Você me encara sem constrangimento. Do jeito que eu gosto. Olho no olho. Juntamente com aquele sorriso que eu adoro. Sabemos que palavras não são necessárias. E com isso, nossas bocas vão se aproximando como se fossem ímãs. Então eu me lembro que dia é hoje e fico mais feliz ainda por saber que estou o passando ao seu lado.

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 12 de junho de 2005._

_**Notas da autora:** _

_Tive inspirações na música "Sozinho" interpretada por Caetano Veloso, na fanfiction "Eu te odeio, mas eu te amo" da Pipe e na fanfic "L'arc en Ciel" de Mime de Benetnasch._

_Mais uma fanfiction bobinha (ano passado foi "Imprevíisível" na seção de Gundam Wing), apenas para o dia não passar em branco. Sem falar que é meu record: apenas uma hora e meia para escrevê-la. Desculpem-me pelo atraso, não foi possível postá-la antes._

_Feliz dia dos namorados! E para quem não tem um(a), o que está fazendo aqui? Saia e se divirta. Quem sabe você não esbarra ainda hoje com a pessoa que estará comemorando esse dia com você ano que vem?_


End file.
